Las propuestas de la alta sociedad
by Judith Rose Dark
Summary: Amy y Maria son dos hermanas que nacieron en condiciones extremas de pobreza, su madre para mantenerlas pidió grandes prestamos a la familia real, pero al no tener para pagar la gran deuda que se formo durante dieciocho años, tendrán que trabajar como sirvientas personales de los dos futuros herederos al trono.
1. La primera propuesta

**CAPITULO 1: LA PRIMERA PROPUESTA**

Solo podía soñar e imaginar una vida mejor para ella y sus dos hijas, una casa mejor en un vecindario decente, comida suficiente para saciar el hambre que ha morado sobre su casa, ropa buena y elegante para ellas, pero eso era solo una divagación de ella, no se quejaba de su desdicha ó de su forma de vivir pero hubiera querido que su pobreza y desgracia no hubiera alcanzado también a sus hijas, gracias a la ayuda de la familia real las pudo sacar adelante por medio de un préstamo que ya le estaba encadenando, ya algunos consejeros de la familia real habían ido a buscarla para cobrar el préstamo que hace tiempo ella pidió a sus altezas; ya solo le quedaba hoy y mañana para reunir el dinero, pero la verdad era que apenas tenia un puñado de harina y algunas frutas en su alacena para ella y sus dos hijas, los cuales tenían que rendir todo el mes. Pero ¿qué podía hacer?, ¿Cómo iba a conseguir el dinero?, por su mente paso aquel recuerdo del monarca Rugen que se había intereso de gran manera en su hija mayor, y no lo culpaba ya que no era el único varón que quería la mano de su hija Amy en santo matrimonio, pues al igual que los demás varones que habitaban en el reino cayo victima de la hermosura inigualable de su hija, pero tampoco la iba a obligar a casarse solo para librarse de la deuda y volver a estar en la alta sociedad, sus hijas trabajaban para ayudarle en los gastos de los impuestos, Amy (que ya contaba con diecisiete años de edad) trabajaba como vendedora para una señora muy amable y bondadosa de edad avanzada que vendía fruta en la plaza del reino que todos los días le regalaba unas cuantas frutas frescas para ella y su familia y Maria (la menor de la familia con quince años de edad) trabajaba como catante en un pequeño restaurante del reino que era muy visitado por algunos nobles y caballeros de la familia real.

En este momento ella y sus dos hijas estaban sentadas en el suelo de su pobre pero humilde morada cerca de una mesa muy pequeña pero lo suficientemente grande para poder comer hay las tres juntas, estaban cenando un pedazo de pan cosido en cenizas con unos cuantos pedazos de una manzana que tenían guardada en la alacena y de beber agua pura que habían sacado de un lago a unos 287.91 pies de camino por las sendas de la montaña Caos.

-madre, ¿Qué sucede? –Tomo la palabra su hija mayor Amy al ver tan distante a su madre- has estado muy extraña estas ultimas semanas

-no te preocupes hija mía, no es nada de que preocuparse –contexto su madre, llamada Rosalinda

-con cuerdo con Amy madre mía –menciono Maria- has estado últimamente muy preocupada, puedes decirnos lo que te aqueja y que no te deja en paz

-no quiero preocuparlas hijas mías, es por eso que guardo en mi corazón lo que me aqueja pero tengan por seguro que pronto van a conocer lo que me a estado aquejando y lastimando –dijo Rosalinda

-¿y por que no lo podemos conocer esta noche de luna llena mi hermana y yo? –dijo Amy

-por que aun no es el tiempo para decirles hijas mías –dijo Rosalinda- pero pronto lo sabrán por que no falta mucho para que el secreto que me ha empezado a lastimar sea revelado

-¿Cuan grave es tu secreto, que no nos lo quieres confesar en este momento? –pregunto Maria pues no entendía nada

-pronto lo sabrán hijas mías –menciono por ultima vez su madre- solo tomen en cuenta que todo lo que haga es por su bien y que Dios me libre si es que cometo otro error y las vuelvo a dañar como lo hice hace tiempo

En el palacio del rey y la reina que estaba ubicado en la cima de la montaña caos, también había surgido un problema muy grave que afectaría a todo el reino si no se solucionaba pronto, los reyes estaban preocupados ya que nunca se vieron involucrados en un problema de tal magnificencia, también junto con ellos estaban los consejeros y algunos caballeros del reino que eran los mas leales a la corona, estaban todos reunidos en la sala del trono discutiendo la solución del problema que se había hecho presente.

-¿Qué haremos si ninguno de los dos quiere tomar el reino? –dijo la Reina Alene

-yo sugiero que los obliguemos –menciono el rey Spear con un tono de voz hirviente y potente- tienen que cumplir con sus responsabilidades de príncipes

-el príncipe Sonic tiene un espíritu aventurero así que no lo podremos doblegar y Shadow tiene un espíritu sombrío así que ni para que intentar doblegarlo –dijo Sara

-majestad, hay que conseguir que uno de los dos suba al trono –tomo la palabra el conde Rugen- se que es mas fácil conquistar todo Moubis que hacer que uno de sus hijos suba al trono, pero hay que intentarlo

-Sara, mi fiel amiga –hablo la reina Alene mientras se levantaba de su trono y se encaminaba hacia la mencionada y se arrodillaba ante ella- tu has sido su nana desde que llegaron a este mundo y has sido como una madre para ellos que hasta me has quitado ese titulo, te ruego que si sabes como hacer que tomen sus responsabilidades te daré lo que me pidas

-desde que ambos llegaron a este mundo e estado con ellos y se todo sobre ellos hasta sus mas profundos secretos –dijo Sara mientras le extendía la mano a su majestad- le revelare a mi reina la solución del problema, hagan que los príncipes se enamoren de hermosas jóvenes vírgenes que no solo exteriormente sean bellas sino interiormente también así ellos tendrán una razón para subir al trono, ahora lo que le pido a mi reina es que me deje esto a mi pues conozco a todos los que están aquí presentes y lo arruinaran

-ten por seguro que cumpliré lo prometido –dijo la Reina Alene- pues ya has cumplido con tu parte mi leal amiga ahora es mi turno

-quiero que lo jure por su vida mi reina –dijo Sara con voz potente- que nadie interferirá, ni intentaran poner manos en el asunto incluyendo a sus majestades y si alguien llega a interferir su vida me sea dada a mí

-que así quede decretado, si alguien interfiere su vida será dada a ti para hacer con ella a tu antojo sin importar quien sea –dijo la Reina Alene

-también que quede decretado que si no cumples tu propósito serás desterrada de este reino y nunca podrás volver tu, ni tu descendencia y si me llegara a retratar moriré yo a filo de flecha en llamas y si alguien quiere traerte del exilio tendrá que concursar en un torneo a muerte con el mejor caballero del reino a filo de espada y si llegara a matar al mejor caballero de mi reino serás de nueva cuenta bien recibida –dijo el Rey Spear

-que así quede escrito en la ley y en las estrellas del cielo que son testigos junto con la luna que habita en el cielo –dijo Sara dejando por terminada la sección

El sol volvía a tomar el control del cielo ahuyentando todas las tinieblas de la noche y la luna se despedía junto con las estrellas de los ciudadanos de aquel hermoso reino, los pájaros empezaban a cantar con su hermosa voz para despedir a la luna y dar la bien venida al sol, los rayos del sol no tardaron mucho en alumbrar todo el reino con su luz pura, en especial una vivienda pobre que estaba casi a las salidas del reino en la cual se podían ver algunas personas fueras de esta llamando a las dueñas de esta, de esta morada salieron dos jóvenes erizas de muy hermosa apariencia que se sorprendieron al ver a dos caballeros de la familia real afuera de su morada que estaban al parecer acompañando a dos mujeres nobles, una era una felina de color añil con cabello largo que casi se estaba arrastrando en el suelo y con unos ojos color jade brillante y la otra era una murciélago blanca de cabello corto que tenia una mirada de zafiro, ambas vestían un vestido de seda blanco con unos toque dorados en la cintura y en las terminaciones.

-buenos días hermosas doncellas –tomo la palabra la murciélago blanca mientras ella y su acompañante hacían una pequeña reverencia- mi nombre es Rouge The Bat, soy una de las consejeras del reino y mi compañera es Sara Zafiro, nana real del príncipe Sonic y del príncipe Shadow, buscamos a Rosalinda Rose

-mi nombre es Amy Rose y ella es Maria Rose mi hermana menor –dijo Amy mientras ella y Maria hacían una pequeña reverencia- es un gusto el conocerlas, ahora disculpadme voy a avisarle a mi madre que han venido a buscarla

Sara se puso a meditar sobre el asunto que estaba pasando la familia Rose, cuando Amy se perdió de su vista empezó a analizar a la hermana menor -no saben lo que esta sucediendo en este momento, verdad joven Maria o me estoy equivocando –dijo después de un rato incomodo de silencio- puedes corregirme si me estoy equivocando

-no se equivoca mi lady –dijo Maria mientras la veía directamente a los ojos- pero presiento que lo que va a pasar a continuación va a cambiar radical mente la vida de todas nosotras

-y no te equivocas joven Maria –Sonrió Sara al escuchar la respuesta de la eriza amarilla, e hizo otra pequeña reverencia- veo que has sido bendecida con dones y talentos muy hermosos Maria

-tienes que ser muy especial si Sara te a dicho eso joven Maria –tomo la palabra Rouge al ver que ninguna tomaba de nueva cuenta la practica -es muy difícil que ella halague a alguien que no sea a los príncipes

Las tres se quedaron en un silencio profundo e incomodo el cual no duro mas de cinco minutos pues salio Amy con Rosalinda su madre que estaba a un lado de ella, Rosalinda vio a las nobles que la estaban buscando e hizo reverencia ante ellas a la cual ellas también respondieron.

-Buenos días Rosalinda –dijo Sara sin preocupación alguna- creo que ya sabéis para que hemos venido

-si, yo lo se –contexto Rosalinda con voz cortante mientras aguantaba sus lagrimas- y creo que ustedes saben mi respuesta

-si, Sara y yo la suponíamos desde que salimos del castillo –dijo Rouge con una sonrisa en el rostro- entonces ya sabemos lo que va a pasar –enseguida Rouge saco de una bolsa un pergamino envuelto, el cual desdoblo y este tenia el sello de la familia real- por el poder que la familia real me a entregado, doy por estipulado que Rosalinda Rose será llevada al calabozo por no cumplir con su palabra

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo que mi madre será llevada al calabozo? –menciono Amy conmocionada y con voz entre cortada mientras sus lagrimas al igual que las de Maria se hacían notorias- ¿Qué falta a cometido?

-Madre mía, anoche nos dijisteis que lo que te aquejaba nos seria revelado a nosotras, ahora te pido que nos sea revelado –al ver Maria que su madre se encubría el rostro con un trapo viejo para no verla a los ojos se aparto de su lado y su arrodillo ante Sara con su rostro en tierra- si e podido agradarle le pido que me confiese la razón de esta situación que ha sido de secreto en mi hogar

Sara se arrodillo al frente de ella y le tomo de la barbilla para levantar su mirada mar del suelo y poder limpiar su rostro con un pañuelo de seda –te lo confesare mi joven doncella, tu madre pidió prestamos a la familia real para mantenerlas desde hace dieciocho años y le a llegado el momento de pagarlos y por eso esta sucediendo lo de hoy, pero como has sido de mi agrado te ayudare, tu y tu hermana vendrán conmigo al palacio y serán sirvientas personales de los príncipes hasta que se logre pagar la deuda con su trabajo

Entonces Amy también se arrodillo ante Sara y con su voz entre cortada y herida hablo con gran voz para ser oída –agradecemos su compresión y su misericordia hacia nosotras, pero nuestra madre es ya mayor y necesita que alguien se quede con ella para trabajar y tener que comer, así que le ruego que sea solo yo y mi hermana menor se quede

-veo sus que sus intenciones son buenas –dijo Sara con voz calmada mientras voltea para ver a Rouge la cual solo le sonríe- la mitad de sus pagos serán dadas a su madre para que ella tenga como mantenerse, es lo único que puedo hacer por vosotras

-entonces que así como se ha dicho sea hecho –dijo Amy mientras se incorporaba lentamente- Maria y yo iremos con ustedes y cumpliremos nuestra mitad del trato

En el siguiente capitulo: nuestras queridas amigas conocerán al fin a los futuros herederos al trono, pero se llevaran una gran sorpresa al ver que no son como se los imaginaban o como los describían y una caerá enamorada, ¿qué pasara?

Hasta el próximo capitulo, se despide Judith Rose Dark

Dejen reviws


	2. Conociendo a la realeza parte 1

Gracias por sus comentarios y sus sugerencias a S.S.S Hedgehog, Katy Light hedgehog y a Adry Evans The Hedgehog, había tenido un día terrible y leer sus comentarios me alegro el día y me inspiro en el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste.

**CAPITULO 2: Conociendo a la realeza Parte 1**

**AMY POV**

Que más podíamos hacer para resolver este problema que traíamos y no sabíamos, no iba a permitir que se llevaran a mi madre a la cárcel y mucho menos que la alejaran de nosotras, además si no fuera por nosotros no hubiera pedido los prestamos a la familia real, en este momento mi hermana y yo estábamos viajando en una carroza de la familia real con la señorita Sara y la señorita Rouge, estábamos en un total silencio que hasta podíamos escuchar la charla de los caballeros que protegían a las señoritas Sara y Rouge, mi vista daba vueltas en cada detalle de la carroza, es más el asiento en donde estábamos sentadas era el más cómodo y reconfortante en el que me había sentado en mi vida, en mis labios se dibujo una sonrisa no podía creer que estaba viajando en una carroza de la familia real rumbo al palacio en donde iba a ser mi nuevo hogar.

-veo que ya asimilo la situación joven Amy –dijo Sara mientras me veía con una sonrisa en su rostro- llegando les voy a mostrar sus habitaciones y les daré una ropa mas adecuada

-que vamos a hacer exactamente en el palacio señorita Sara –Dijo Maria mientras la veía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con unos ojos brillantes y no la culpo, quien no quisiera estar en nuestro lugar- ¿Cómo son los príncipes por cierto?, son como los describen en el pueblo, deportistas e inteligentes, personas dignas del trono

- bueno, los príncipes son…como les diré…son unos chicos muy –vi como Sara reía nerviosamente dándome una mala espina, había escuchado que el príncipe Shadow era un digno noble, perfecto para el trono, sabio, inteligente, deportivo y muy culto, en cambio su hermano se dice que es un irresponsable, mujeriego, entre otras cosas, y no iba a permitir que mi hermana fuera sirvienta de ese

-ustedes mismos los juzgaran, pero entre nosotras tengan cuidado con Sonic y Shadow, tiene ciertos limites je je je –dijo la señorita Rouge mientras nos veía a los ojos

La señorita Rouge y la señorita Sara nos siguieron hablando sobre nuestro nuevo trabajo, las reglas que había, que teníamos que hacer, como nos teníamos que vestir, como nos tenemos que dirigir a los nobles y a los caballeros, entre otras cosas. Por alguna razón algo me daba mala espina.

En una habitación del palacio real se encontraba un erizo color azul acostado en su cama matrimonial, descansando en el mundo de los sueños por lo exhausto que estaba después de todo lo que tuvo que hacer ayer, ¿quien había dicho que ser príncipe era fácil?, la puerta de esa habitación se abre con lentitud dejando pasar a un erizo de color negro con rayos rojos en las púas de la cabeza, brazos y piernas, dueño de unos hermosos ojos de rubí, que traía cargando un balde lleno de agua fría, camino cautelosamente hasta la cama del erizo azul con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

-Sonic, despierta ya salio el sol –pronuncio el erizo negro mientras levantaba el balde de agua y veía con maldad al pobre erizo azul- despierta

-deja de molestar Emo –dijo el erizo azul mientras se en volvía mas con las sabanas y le daba la espalda al erizo negro

-conste que te lo advertí –dijo el erizo negro vaciando el balde de agua sobre el erizo azul el cual al sentirla salto de la cama gritando- ahora arréglate que tenemos clase de literatura

-¿pero que rayos te pasa Shadow? –Decía el erizo azul mientras se sacudía para tratar de quitarse el agua del cuerpo- no entiendo como somos hermanos, usted mi Lord es un verdadero salvaje

-deja de hablar como filosofo y levántate de una vez –Shadow solo vio como Sonic se en volvía de nuevo en las sabanas a pesar de estar mojadas- con que así lo quieres Sonic –Shadow cogio las sabanas y dio un tirón fuerte de estas haciendo que Sonic se cayera de la cama- ahora levántate que no tengo todo el día

Sonic recargo su barbilla en su mano aun estando en el suelo y vio a Shadow el cual traía su típica cara de pocos amigos- por que no tomas el trono de una vez si tanto quieres arruinarle la vida a alguien, eh Shad –el erizo negro solo le sujeto de una de sus orejas y jalo de ella haciendo que el erizo azul se levantara y gimiera de dolor mientras era arrastrado fuera de la habitación- duele, duele, duele, ya suéltame Shadow

En la sala del trono se encontraban discutiendo la reina Aleene y el rey Spear sobre el futuro del reino, estando sentándoos en sus tronos hechos de oro puro e incrustación de diamante y arriba de estas estaba la bandera del reino, la cual era una bandera azul con detalles dorados el cual su símbolo eran dos erizos con espadas en la mano uniendo sus puntas las cuales estaban alzadas en el aire.

-sigo pensando que es una mala idea mi reina –pronunciaba el rey Spear con un tono de preocupación en su voz mientras que tenia una mano sobre su barbilla meditando la situación en la que estaban- dejar el futuro del reino en manas de una simple sirvienta

-esa simple sirvienta a estado cuidando a nuestros hijos desde que llegaron a este mundo, y si mal no me acuerdo tu ni siquiera estuvisteis en su llegada –dijo la reina Aleene volteando a ver a su esposo, el rey, con un rostro de disgusto- nuestros hijos la respetan y la quieren mucho, deberías de mostrar mas respeto

El rey Spear estaba a punto de confrontar a su reina cuando sus oídos captaron un grito de dolor que provenía del pasillo que estaba afrente de la sala del trono. La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe dejando ver claramente a un erizo negro de unos ojos como de rubí que traía puesto un elegante traje de color negro con decorados dorados en el cuello y en los terminados de este, de unos 21 años de edad aproximadamente que estaba arrastrando de la oreja a un erizo azul de unos cautivadores ojos de esmeralda que traía usando su camisón blanco de seda para dormir, también de unos 21 años de edad, que estaba gritando de dolor por el trato del erizo negro.

-Shadow que te he dicho de arrastrar a Sonic por todo el palacio en camisón –pronuncio le reina Aleene mientras se levantaba de su trono y se dirigía con paso veloz asía ellos- Shadow suéltalo de una vez

El erizo negro de muy mala gana soltó la oreja del erizo azul dejando ir un suspiro amargo. El erizo azul al sentirse libre del agarre del negro se dirigió ambas manos a la oreja dañada par empezarla a sobar mientras le dedicaba una mirada furtiva al erizo negro.

-no puedes decir que no te lo advertí –dijo Shadow mientras se daba media vuelta para marcharse de hay y dirigirse a sus clases matutinas.

-_"esto no se va a quedar así" _–penso Sonic mientras tomaba un poco de vuelo dando pasos para atrás para luego correr y saltar a la espalda del erizo negro, a el cual logro tumbar al piso comenzando una pelea entre los dos.

-¡no puede haber un día sin que retraten de matar entre los dos! –pronunciaba enojada la reina Aleene mientras veía decepcionada a sus dos hijos, para luego enfocar su vista a su esposo- ¡no piensas hacer algo!

-¡claro que sí mi reina! –pronuncio el rey Spear decidido, camino asía donde estaban sus dos hijos y los vio detenidamente- apuesto 1000 rings a Shadow

-¿que? –Dijo Sonic mientras que trataba de quitarse a Shadow de encima- le apuestas al emo y no a mi

La reina Aleene solo vio decepcionado a su marido el cual estaba moviendo los brazos como si fuera boxeador profesional mientras veía como se mataban entre ellos sus dos hijos, la reina dejo salir un suspiro y dirigió su vista a la entrada en donde estaba parada Sara y Rouge con dos jóvenes doncellas, los dos erizos dejaron de pelear cuando se dieron cuenta de que había más presentes en la habitación. Sonic estaba encima de Shadow apunto de darle otro puñetazo al erizo negro cuando sus ojos esmeraldas se enfocaron en una eriza rubia de ojos de mar que lo estaban viendo y le estaba sonriendo, Sonic hizo lo mismo pero no se dio cuenta de que Shadow le dio un fuerte puñetazo para quitárselo de encima lanzándolo por los aires.

-buenos días Sara y Rouge –pronuncio la reina Aleene mientras caminaba hacia ellas y notaba la presencia de nuestras amigas- y ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-su majestad –dijo Amy arrodillándose junto con su hermana Maria- nosotras somos hijas de Rosalinda Rose, mi nombre es Amy Rose y ella es mi hermana menor Maria Rose, hemos venido para pagar la deuda que nuestra madre formo por nuestra culpa

-si, ya veo, podéis levantarse –dijo la reina Aleene viendo fijamente a Sara la cual solo movía la cabeza de arriba hacia bajo- están a tu tutela Sara, dales su trabajo e infórmame de lo que pase –giro su cabeza y vio a su esposo el cual estaba decepcionado por que no pudo seguir viendo la pelea de sus dos hijos- vamos rey Spear, con su permiso

Cuando la reina Aleene salio en compañía con el rey y la señorita Rouge, Sara se dirigió hacia los dos futuros gobernantes acompañada de las dos hermosas doncellas que estaban atrás de ella.

-príncipe Sonic y príncipe Shadow, les presento a la señorita Amy Rose y a su hermana la señorita Maria Rose –dijo Sara mientras estas dos se arrodillaban ante los dos erizos los cuales tomaron las manos de las dos jovencitas y le depositaron un beso suyo a cada una en su mano, Maria al sentir los labias de el príncipe Sonic sobre su mano sus mejillas se cubrieron de un rojo carmesí intenso- ellas serán sus sirvientas personales por algún tiempo, Amy será la sirvienta personal de Sonic y Maria la sirvienta personal de Shadow, ¿alguna duda?

-yo tengo una –dijo Sonic mientras levantaba la mano como niño pequeño, Sara solo asentó con la cabeza- ¿Por qué me toco con la amargada que se parece a Shadow?

-_"cuenta hasta tres Shadow, 1, 2, 3…"_ –pensó Shadow mientras cerraba los puños con fuerza para no cometer una locura afrenté de las invitadas

-por que necesitas auto control, por eso –menciono Sara- o te tengo que recodar lo que paso la semana pasado con aquella pintura

Sonic estaba en un ricon de la habitación haciendo círculos con el dedo en el suelo mientras un aula negra lo recorría- no fue mi culpa, fue la de el florero

-otra duda –dijo Sara, Shadow levanto la mano- no, no puedes evitarlo –entonces la bajo y la volvió a levantar- aunque te queden pocas horas de vida –entonces la volvió a bajar- bueno, creo que eso es todo, acompáñemen por favor señoritas, les mostrare su nueva habitación

Sara se retiro junto con las dos jóvenes señoritas dejando solos a Sonic y Shadow los cuales al asegurarse que nadie estaba cerca de la sala del trono volvieron a retomar su pelear.

Aquí esta el segundo capitulo parte 1, espero que le guste tanto como el primero.

Muy bien nuestras amigas ya conocieran de vista a nuestros príncipes, pero como será trabajar para ellos.

En el siguiente capitulo habrá discusiones, pleitos y alguien quedara encerado en la biblioteca real, ¿Quién sera?

Se despide Judith Rose Dark

Dejen reviws


	3. Conociendo a la realeza parte 2

Antes de comenzar con este capitulo, quiero disculparme por tardar tanto en subir el siguiente capitulo, he estado muy ocupada por las tareas que han encargado y también le quiero dar gracias a Katy Light hedgehog, Mizu-Kumi, Ani y a S.S.S. Hedgehog por sus reviews, ustedes me alegran el dia, bueno sin mas preámbulos el capitulo 3.

En este capitulo nuestras queridas amigas conocerán más a fondo a nuestras príncipes y eso traerá muchos problemas para ellas, y alguien quedara atrapado en la biblioteca real por toda una noche.

**CONOCIENDO A LA REALEZA PARTE 2**

Sara guió a Amy y a Maria por un pasillo muy amplio y lujoso que estaba decorado con una alfombra de color rojo intenso con toques dorados en el piso que parecía de diamante ya que podían ver su reflejo en este, en las paredes del corredor se encontraban colgados los retratos de todas las generaciones de la familia real, por momentos parecía que los ojos de los retratos las estaban vigilando, prestando atención a cada detalle de ellas haciendo que a las dos hermanas se les pusieran la piel de gallina, Sara rió para sus adentros a darse cuenta de lo fácil que era espantar a estas chicas, aunque pensándolo bien atrás de esas paredes había un pasadizo secreto que solo la familia real conocía así que a lo mejor los jóvenes príncipes querían ver más detalladamente a sus sirvientas personales.

Después de una larga caminata por los corredores del palacio nuestras amigas llegaron por fin a su destino, sus nuevas habitaciones, Sara introduzco una llave en la cerradura de la gran puerta de madera haciendo que esta se abriera para que pasaran, nuestras amigas a verla se quedaron sorprendidas por lo que veían, la habitación era más grande que su antigua casa y por mucho, había un lecho (cama) muy grande como para cuatro personas, el cual estaba lleno de almohadas de diferentes tamaños, también había dos mesitas de noche a cada lado de la cama, un escritorio, una pequeña sala con su mesita de estar, una alfombra que decoraba el piso, un peinador con espejo y un armario que se encontraba lleno de vestidos sencillos pero elegantes, zapatos y en un cajón que se encontraba en el pie de este mueble se encontraba lo que eran accesorios (bolsas, abanicos, guantes, etc.), también en la habitación se encontraba otro cuarto el cual era el baño, Amy estaba de verdad sorprendida que se lanzo a la cama y gritaba de alegría, su mayor sueño se había echo realidad; Después de haber visto el cuarto de Amy se dirigieron al de Maria que estaba ubicado al frente de este, era igual al de Amy solo que tenia una pequeña diferencia, en la habitación de Maria había un estante pequeño repleto de libros, el gran sueño de Maria se había echo realidad también. Amy y Maria casi explotaban de la alegría, por primera vez en su vida tenían todo lo que ellas habían deseado desde su niñez, mas vestidos de lo que pudieran usar, mas zapatos de lo que necesitaban, poder sentir que no les hacia falta nada por primera vez en su vida, ya no usar el mismo vertido gastado todos los días si no estrenar uno nuevo cada día. Sara se despidió de ellas para que cada una disfrutara de su nueva habitación, y también para que se dieran un buen baño y se arreglaran correctamente antes de comenzar con su nuevo trabajo.

Que más tenia que soportar el por ser un príncipe, el nuca deseo serlo o le paso ese pensamiento por su cabeza, de todas las familias que existen en el planeta de Moubis en las que pudo haber nacido y crecido tuvo que ser en una familia real, y para arruinarle mas la vida de lo que ya estaba tuvo un gemelo que es un total irresponsable que no piensa las cosas antes de actuar, como aquella vez que tenían seis años y a Sonic se le ocurrió que la cobijita que usaba para dormir le daba los poderes de volar, así que se le ocurrió saltar del tercer piso del palacio para salir volando del lugar, se fracturo una pierna y no pudo correr por casi todo un año, (si se preguntan por que tardo tanto tiempo en sanar su pierna es por que el príncipe Sonic no podía estar quieto y solo se lastimaba más), y para dar por concluida su tragedia ahora iba a ser seguido por una eriza que a simple vista se nota que le tiene miedo a todo incluyendo su propia sombra aunque tenia que admitir que era tan hermosa como una Dalia cuando esta en su copa de esplendor, sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro lo más rápido que pudo para quitar esa idea de su mente llegando a un cierto punto en el cual el mismo se causo nauseas, se dejo caer en el suelo de su balcón y dirigió su vista al norte en donde se ubicaba el reino que algún día el iba a tener que gobernar quisiera o no, dejo ir un suspiro amargo y cerro sus ojos quería olvidar todo por un momento como cuando era niño, el se iba y se encerraba en la biblioteca y se ponía a leer cualquier libro, no importaba su tamaño o en donde estaba ubicado el iba, lo tomaba y se sentaba en una de las esquinas para leer tranquilamente, por lastima ya no lo podía hacer ya que a los ochos años acabo de leer todos los libros que se encontraban en el palacio, incluyendo los de cocina, cuando el no estaba en clases entonces estaba leyendo, sino estaba leyendo estaba tocando el piano o algún otro instrumento y sino estaba haciendo una de esas cosas estaba entrenando, y si no estaba en lo uno o en lo otro estaba escondido en alguna parte apartado de todos y de todo, así se la paso toda su niñez.

Se quedo sentado en el piso de su balcón con los ojos cerrados, no le importaba si se ensuciaba el traje que llevaba, solo quería despejar su mente de todo, no tardaba en llegar Sara con su nueva "sirvienta" y tampoco tardaba en llegar el conde Rugen para hablar con sobre la gran responsabilidad de ser rey, por alguna extraña razón todo el personal del castillo quería que el fuera el rey en lugar de su hermano Sonic ya que lo creían más capacitado para el puesto de gobernante, pensándolo bien el solo se estaba condenando así mismo pero que podía hacer, el era así desde nacimiento, responsable, estudioso, serio, deportista, vengador y un poco violento, bueno muy violento la verdad, tanto que cuando tenia nueve años le pidió al rey Speak que lo llevara a conocer el pueblo y el se negó así que lo tumbo por las escaleras principales del palacio, y su hermano Sonic era irresponsable, ignorante, perezoso, rebelde y libre de responsabilidades, la verdad le tenia algo de envidia, Sonic podía estar en el jardín real jugando con Tails el único hijo del duque y el estaba adentro del palacio estudiando en la biblioteca solo sin compañía, un asunto lo llevaba a otro dándole vueltas al asunto inicial hasta que el sonido de alguien llamando a su puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos, se levanto del suelo y camino rumbo a la puerta para abrirla y ver quien lo llamaba, y para sorpresa de el era su nana Sara con su nueva sirvienta, la señorita Maria, nuestro príncipe se sorprendió al verla bien, llevaba usando un vestido rosa claro sencillo con mangas cortas y lo suficientemente largo para taparle sus pies por completo, en su hermoso cabello dorado como el oro fino llevaba usando un listón rosa para que su cabello no te tapara sus ojos azules como el cielo, sus hermosos y grandes ojos azules que cautivaron de alguna manera a nuestro príncipe Shadow, el no dijo nada, no se movía de su lugar y muy apenas parpadeaba, su mirada estaba fija en su nueva sirvienta, Sara rió para sus adentros mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro, siguió estando calla viendo lo que pasaba hasta que decidió romperlo a ver que eso estaba incomodando a la joven Maria.

**-**Shadow, ella es Maria Rose –dijo Sara para romper el denso silencio que se había formado y hacer que Shadow regresara a la realidad- ella será tu sirvienta personal por algún tiempo, ¿entendisteis? –Shadow solo movió la cabeza de arriba a bajo en señal de afirmación sin aparta su vista de Maria- bueno me tengo que ir, tengo asuntos pendientes, así que tendrás que darle un recorrido por todo el palacio, esta bien príncipe Shadow –Shadow solo afirmo con la cabeza la verdad es que no le estaba poniendo ni la mas mínima atención a Sara- si necesitas algo estaré en la sala del trono –dijo Sara por ultimo antes de retirarse del lugar

Maria siguió con la vista a Sara mientras que por su mente pasaba _"no me dejes sola con el, regresa"_ , un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Maria rápidamente al escuchar una voz profunda y fría detrás ella, su piel se volvió más blanca de lo normal como la de un fantasma por el miedo que sentía en ese momento, volteo lentamente para ver de donde provenía esa voz tan siniestra y para su sorpresa era la de el joven príncipe.

**-**¿Que te pasa?, párese que hubieras visto al mismo demonio –Dijo Shadow con su voz profunda y algo siniestra de siempre arqueando una ceja al ver la expresión de miedo de su "sirvienta"- _"lo que me faltaba"_

-es que –pronuncio Maria dudosa de lo que iba a decir y con sus manos en el pecho- nunca había oído una voz como la suya príncipe Shadow

-si, ya me di cuenta –dijo de mala gana Shadow con su típica expresión seria- bueno, será mejor que comencemos con el recorrido

-si –dijo Maria con una sonrisa forzada, por alguna razón no le agradaba estar cerca de el príncipe Shadow, ella quería ser la sirvienta personal del príncipe Sonic, a simple vista se veía que el príncipe Shadow era un ser oscuro, siniestro y sin sentimiento alguno, lo vio caminar por el mismo corredor en donde se había ido Sara, se detuvo en seco a la mitad del corredor y volteo a verla directamente a los ojos causando que un escalofrió la volviera a recorrer, el se limito a emitir palabra alguna y solo le hizo una seña con la mirada para que lo siguiera, ella suspiro y decidió seguir al futuro rey, si de esa manera ya daba miedo no lo quería ver entonces de mal humor o enojado.

Ya llevaban discutiendo varias horas entre ellos dos, al parecer ya estaba más que claro que no se llevarían bien, los demás nobles y sirvientes que pasaban por aquel corredor en donde se encontraban estos dos erizos no sabían que pensar a que hacer la verdad así que solo pasaban de largo, a Amy ya le estaba sacando de quicio ese erizo azul, si no fuera de la realeza desde hace cuanto que lo hubiera asesinado con sus propias manos, solo llevaba unas dos horas con el y ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber aceptado el trato de la señorita Sara, ella ya no podía soportar ni un minuto más de la compañía de ese erizo arrogante, por su mente paso una imagen de el hermano de ese príncipe desesperante y empezó a sentir pena por el, ella solo llevaba una hora con el y ya estaba apunto de explotar ahora el príncipe Shadow que lo a tenido que soportar y aguantar sus niñerías desde que nacieron, y eso incluirle las responsabilidades como príncipe, vaya si era una persona a quien admirar y a quien darle todo el apoyo posible cuando fuera el rey, dejo escapar una lagrima la cual recorrió su mejilla y el príncipe Sonic al darse cuenta de esa lagrima dejo de quejarse y de acercase a la eriza que ahora estaba con la cabeza agachada.

-señorita Amy, ¿esta bien? –pronuncio Sonic con un tono preocupado, por lo usual el no era el causante de que alguien llorara y mucho menos si era una señorita- si fue algo que dije le pido disculpas

Amy solo levanto la mirada y lo vio detenidamente- no estoy llorando por sus palabras príncipe Sonic, estoy llorando por el príncipe Shadow, levantarse cada día de su lecho y tener que soportarlo a usted -Amy dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar sin rumbo por el pasillo- yo creía que no había nadie que sufriera más que yo y mi hermana Maria, pero si lo había y era el pobre del príncipe Shadow

-¿Qué? –Dijo Sonic un poco atónito por las palabras de ella- ¿Qué Shadow sufre?, por favor si de verdad lo conocieras como yo, te darías cuenta que el es el mismo demonio en persona, ¿Qué no lo vistes en la mañana?

-si, lo vi –pronunciaba Amy dando una vuelta en su misma para volver a ver a la cara a Sonic- yo vi a un gran príncipe listo para tomar el trono junto con todas las responsabilidades que eso implica –sus mejillas se iluminaron de un rojo carmesí mientras entrelazaba sus manos a la altura de su pecho y una sonrisa amplia pero a la vez tímida se dibujaba en su rostro- yo vi a un caballero de dorada armadura, responsable, justo, misericordioso, inteligente, muy sabio y lleno de amor, preparado para lo que viniera, el príncipe Shadow será un gran rey algún día –Amy abrió sus ojos y se topo con la cara confundida de un erizo azul que no podía creer lo que oía por parte de esa eriza rosada, "justo, misericordioso, lleno de amor", esa eriza estaba loca- pero también vi a un sir vergüenza que aun estaba en camisón a pesar de la hora que era, irresponsable, sin modales y..

-un momento, escucha eriza de pacotilla, nadie me habla así –Sonic ya estaba a sus limites, como se atrevía esa cualquiera a levantarle la voz y a burlase de el y para empeorar las cosas poner a su hermano Shadow como un santo, tomo del brazo a esa eriza, la jalo asía el y empezó a apretar de este asiendo que ella empezara a dar pequeños gemidos de dolor- ahora discúlpate, di que te equivocases y te voy a soltar

-me han enseñado que no diga mentiras –pronunciaba Amy mientras trataba de no dar un grito de dolor- soltadme ya

-príncipe Sonic, ya suéltela –se escucho una voz algo profunda al final del corredor que provenía de un equipna de color rojo con unos ojos de color morado que traía puesto una armadura de metal y cargaba consigo un escudo y una espada que seguía guardada en su funda- la señorita Sara me envió a buscarlo por que ya se imaginaba que cometería una idiotez

-ella comenzó general Knucles –pronuncio Sonic mientras le soltaba el brazo a la joven eriza rosada que ya no lo sentía- _"pero que rayos me pasa, yo no me corpoto así"_

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí? –se escucho una segunda voz al final del corredor, esta era demasiado profunda y un poco siniestra que causaba cierto temor en los que estaban ahí- general Knucles, ¿Qué sucede?

-no es nada de que preocuparse príncipe Shadow –dijo el equipna mientras se arrodillaba ante el- solo así mi rutina diaria, no es nada de que preocuparse

-¿y ese grito que escuchamos? –Dijo Shadow, su mirada se poso en la eriza rosada que se estaba sujetando el brazo mientras sus lagrimas empezaban a brotar, el solo se acerco y sin previo aviso tomo el brazo de la joven eriza y le levanto la manga del vestido para ver las marcas de agarre que tenia, volteo a ver a Sonic el cual se encontraba en silencio- acompáñeme señorita Amy la voy a llevar a la biblioteca, nuestro medico esta en su día libre, y en la biblioteca esta la única persona que la puede ayudar con esto, general Knucles, comuníquele este incidente a Sara y a los reyes

-lo haré enseguida príncipe Shadow –Dijo Knucles aun estando arrodillado y con la cabeza levantada para verlo

Shadow se retiro acompañado de Amy y de su hermana Maria, aunque la ultima mencionada no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando, cuando estos tres se retiraron de la vista de los presentes, el general Knucles se levanto para ir rápido a darle el mensaje a los reyes y a Sara como lo había ordenado su príncipe pero antes de macharse le dedico una mirada a su segundo príncipe el cual se encontraba con la cabeza agachada y al parche estaba llorando, no podía hacer nada por el así que se marcho de hay lo más rápido posible. Sonic al darse cuenta de que estaba solo se dejo caer al suelo de rodillas y se piso a meditar en el comportamiento que había tenido, que lo había hecho comportarse así, tal vez era el hecho de que ninguna de el sexo apuesto le había hablado así, si mal no recordaba el único que le hablaba así era su hermano Shadow, levanto su mirada y se topo con la mano extendida de Rouge que al parecer había visto todo lo que paso, el solo la tomo y se levanto limpiándose el polvo, Rouge le dedico una sonrisa y lo guió por un pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de susodicha para que ambos pudieran hablar tranquilamente sin ser interrumpidos por terceros.

No sabia que pensar en ese momento, ella nunca había visto a su hermana mayor llorar de esa manera, en este momento ella se encontraba en el lugar más maravilloso de todo mundo, la biblioteca real pero lamentablemente no por la razón que ella esperaría, su hermana Amy estaba sentada en una silla de madera hecha a mano siendo atendida por una coneja de edad adulta de color crema con toques cafés alrededor de sus ojos lo cual solo así resaltar sus ojos marrones claros, sintió una mano sobre su hombro derecho y volteo rápidamente a ver de quien era, topándose con unos hermosos ojos color esmeraldas que le pertenencia solamente al príncipe Sonic, a su príncipe Sonic, las mejillas de ambos se tomaron de un color carmesí y se dedicaron una sonrisa, a lo lejos se encontraba recargado en un estante un erizo de color negro que veía aquella escena con desprecio y enojo, por alguna razón que el tampoco entendía bien no le gustaba ver a su hermano cerca de esa eriza y no era el único ya que la eriza rosada también la estaba viendo de igual forma, Sonic se dio cuenta de ambas miradas asesinas y se encamino junto con Maria hacia donde se encontraba la eriza rosada que ya había sido terminada de ser vendada, la coneja de edad adulta de nombre Vainilla saludo al príncipe con una reverencia y se retiro dejando solo a los dos príncipes y a las dos hermanas, lo cual fue una mala idea, el silencio se apodero de la habitación nadie hablaba ni emitía sonido alguno.

-quiero disculparme por lo que le hice señorita Amy –hablo por fin Sonic con un poco de tristeza en su voz- la verdad no se lo que me paso, de verdad lo siento –Sonic hizo una pequeña reverencia enfrente de Amy- le pido por favor que me perdone

Amy no sabia que decir la verdad, su mente estaba en blanco total, Amy siente un pequeño jalón que era de parte de el príncipe Shadow que le hizo una seña con la mano apuntando hacia la puerta, ella solo sonrió con malicia y camino junto con Maria y Shadow hacia la gran puerta de madera de la biblioteca, aunque a la segunda la tuvieron que sacar cargando y con la boca tapada para que no dijera o hiciera algo que le arruinaran la venganza, Sonic aun tenia la cabeza agachada hasta que escucho un portazo y volteo detrás de el, la puerta de la biblioteca estaba cerrada, corrió asía ella y la trato de abrir pero tenia seguro, empezó a golpearla pero no tenia respuesta alguna, apretó los dientes con odio y miro hacia el techo con fuego en sus ojos.

-con que así quieres jugar tu también Amy Rose, muy bien, cuando salga de aquí te arrepentirás de haberme conocido y de haberte aliado con Shadow, y de haberlo preferido a el en vez de a mi –Dijo Sonic con un puño levantado en el aire, mientras que por su mente ya se estaba armando su plan brillante y una sonrisa macabra se dibujaba en su rostro- me las pagaran

Bueno eso esto es todo del capitulo 3: conociendo a la realeza parte 2, espero que les gustara.

En el siguiente capitulo: Sonic pondrá en marcha su plan macabro pero lo único que hará serán traerles problemas a el mismo, uno de los príncipes pisara por primera vez el exterior del palacio sintiéndose realmente libre y una de nuestras queridas amigas dará su primer beso con algunos de los príncipes.

Se despide Judith Rose Dark

Dejen reviews


	4. REALIDAD PARTE 13

Antes de comenzar con el capitulo 4: Realidad, le quiero dar gracias a Katy Light hedgehog, Mizu-Kumi y a S.S.S. Hedgehog por sus reviews, también pedir disculpas por la tardanza pero he tenido mucha tarea y ya se acercan los exámenes de segundo parcial y me he visto corta de tiempo, bueno sin más preámbulos el capitulo 4.

**CAPITULO 4: REALIDAD, PARTE 1/3**

**SONIC POV**

Ya habían pasado 3 días y 2 noches desde que Shadow y su fan numero uno me dejaron encerrado toda la noche en la biblioteca real, habían pasado la línea y me iba a vengar, esto no se iba a quedar así, como se atrevieron a hacerme eso y para colmo le dijeron a todo el mundo que yo solo me había encerrado por que quería ser rey y tenia que estar bien preparado, ahora el consejo, la corte real y mis padres me andan alentando para que ya pronto tenga esposa y suba al trono, pero no todo fue perdida total, mientras que estaba atrapado en esa sala del horror recorrí todo el lugar en busca de una salida y encontré un libro muy interesante que hablaba sobre trampas y venganzas, ya tenia todo planeado, tanta era mi sed de venganza que hasta hice cálculos matemáticos, que horror pero esto no se iba a quedar así, ya había conseguido todo lo que necesitaba para mi venganza, manteca de puerco, cuchillo, lodo fresco usado por los marranos, un panal de abejas, excremento de animales, entre otras cosas, Shadow The Hedgehog prepárate por que vas a conocer la derrota y la humillación, y aprenderás que cuando te metes conmigo te metes con los cuernos del torro, y no te preocupes Amy Rose también hay para ti, reí maléficamente a todo pulmón hasta que me empecé a ahogar yo mismo por la risa, tosí repetidamente hasta que tome un trago de agua fresca, debo decir que eso me alivio, me encamine a mi escritorio para volver a repasar lo que iba a hacer hasta que la puerta de mi habitación se abrió de golpe dejándome ver a una hermosa eriza joven de tez rosada y ojos jade que usaba un elegante vestido color rojo sencillo un poco escotado, le faltaba el aliento y sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, se veía preocupada por algo, solo entro corriendo y me cogio del brazo lo mas fuerte que pudo y me saco arrastrando de mi habitación a toda velocidad, y al parecer no era la única que estaba así, todo el personal que veía estaba de igual forma, algo pasaba y tenia que ser serio si todo el mundo estaba así, reconocí enseguida los pasillos por donde corríamos y no tardamos mucho en llegar a nuestro destino, estábamos en la sala del trono, todos los nobles del reino estaban hay, su cara demostraba preocupación esto solo me estaba dando miedo y mas cuando vi a mi madre hincada en el suelo, estaba hasta el borde del llanto al igual que mi nana Sara que estaba al lado de ella en el mismo estado, me solté del agarre de Amy y corrí a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraba mi madre y me hinque a su lado, ella al verme me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, no entendía lo que me decía así que llame a Amy para que me hablara del asunto.

-¿Qué ha pasado que tiene tan triste el corazón de la reina? –Dije con voz exaltada, mil cosas pasaban por mi cabeza, ¿estaban atacando el reino o que?- contéstame Amy, por favor

-es su hermano, el príncipe Shadow, desde ayer en la mañana que no le hemos encontrado, ni a el ni a mi hermana –se notaba en la voz de Amy que estaba preocupada, mis ojos se abrieron como platos y sentía como mis lagrimas empezaban a salir- ya lo hemos buscado por todas partes pero no hay rastro de ellos

-¿Cómo que no encuentran a mi hermano? –aunque Shadow y yo peleamos todo el tiempo lo quiero mucho, es mi hermano y lo conozco mejor que nadie y si el no aparece es por que algo le paso, algo grave, me levante del suelo y deje de abrazar a mi madre, le tome la mano a Amy y nos fuimos corriendo, tenia que estar seguro que lo que me decían era verdad, corrimos por los pasillos hasta topar con un cuadro gigante de un paisaje lleno de flores, me apoye de el y lo empecé a empujar revelando una puerta secreta, Amy y yo entramos y no necesitaba ver su rostro para saber que estaba sorprendida por lo que veía, un hermoso jardín lleno hasta el tope de flores y en el centro de este un lago- empieza a buscar en esa dirección y yo por esta, al final nos encontraremos en un kiosco de color blanco que esta al final del jardín, no puedo creer que Shadow desapareciera sin revisar este lugar y su rincón espiritual.

-si, príncipe Sonic –escuche su tono de voz, se estaba normalizando, le había dado un poco de esperanza pero si no se encontraban hay entonces tenia que comprar un bote para salir remando de hay, nos separamos y empezamos a buscar, tenia que encontrar a mi hermano y a la señorita Maria antes de que la cosa empeorara

**FIN DEL SONIC POV**

En un prado lleno de flores cerca de un lago cristalino como los diamantes que estaba rodeado por un par de árboles frutales se encontraba recostado en el césped un joven erizo negro con rayos rojos de unos 21 años de edad aproximadamente, usaba la típica ropa de un campesino y una capa tan oscura como la misma noche, sus iris carmesí estaban enfocados en el cielo azul mientras una sonrisa amplia estaba adornando su rostro, cerro sus ojos y suspiro pacíficamente, era maravillo estar fuera del palacio y pisar por primera vez el exterior, abrió sus ojos y vio a una joven eriza de tez amarilla y ojos cielo que lo veía con dulzura, la cual le dedico una sonrisa y este le correspondió con otra sonrisa, se levanto del césped y vio todo a su alrededor una vez más.

-¿estáis listo para visitar el pueblo su alteza? –Pronuncio alegre la joven eriza amarilla mientras le daba la mano al erizo negro- tendremos que darnos prisa antes de que alguien se de cuenta de su ausencia

-si ya se –Dijo el erizo negro sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios- estoy ansioso de conocer mi reino –tomo la mano de la eriza y empezaron a caminar rumbo al pueblo sin perder un minuto más- pero de verdad crees que pase desapercibido

- claro Shadow –Dijo Maria con una sonrisa- tu solo sígueme y hazme caso, y todo saldrá bien

-si, esta bien –Shadow quedo en silencio un momento hasta que logro analizar las palabras de la eriza- ¿me llamasteis Shadow?

-ah, pues –Maria no sabia que contestar y eso se notaba a simple vista, hasta que una idea paso por su mente- es que si le llamo príncipe al frente de las personas del pueblo sabrán quien es usted, así que le llamare por su nombre

-vale, creo que tiene lógica –dijo Shadow sin ponerle la mas mínima atención- igual hay que tener cuidado con los guardias, si me ven estaremos fritos –Maria solo asintió y siguieron caminando.

No tuvieron que caminar mucho tiempo para poder ver el pueblo a lo lejos así que solo aceleró el paso para llegar mas pronto cuando a su lado paso una carreta y se detuvo de golpe en medio del camino, el igual ellos se detuvieron, de ella salio una gata de edad avanzada de color blanca que usaba un vestido color amarillo claro, se acerco a ellos y Maria al verla bien la reconoció rápido y se acerco a ella para darle un abrazo, Shadow no entendía nada de nada pero no le dio importancia.

-señora Mikaru, que alegría me da volverla a ver –Dijo Maria mientras caminaba acompañada de la felina a donde se encontraba Shadow- le quiero presentar a Shadow, el es nuevo en el pueblo y se mure por conocerlo

-es un gusto conocerla lady –dijo Shadow mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia ante la felina, la felina solo lo vio y empezó a caminar alrededor de el poniéndolo algo nervioso- ¿tengo algo de malo?

-¿eres un noble cierto? –Dijo Mikaru segura de lo que decía, Shadow solo asintió y la anciana dejo ir una risita- ya lo sabia, nunca me equivoco, si quieren yo le puedo dar un aventón asía el pueblo y se ahorran la caminata

-de verdad –pronuncio Maria emocionada, Mikaru solo movió la cabeza en forma de afirmación y dio la media vuelta para entrar de nuevo en la carreta, Maria abrazo el brazo de Shadow y lo jalo en dirección hacia la carreta y ambos se subieron- muchas gracias señora Mikaru

-no hay de que Maria –dijo Mikaru amablemente- Shadow no te importaría ir a la parte de atrás, necesito hablar con Maria sobre algo muy importante –Shadow hizo lo que la anciana ordeno dejándolas solas- ¿en donde lo conocisteis hija mía?

-a bueno es una larga historia, mi hermana mayor y yo trabajamos ahora como sirvientas personales de los príncipes ahora así que vivimos en el palacio y mientras estaba trabajando lo conocí –Dijo Maria con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas- me dijo que querría conocer el pueblo y henos aquí

-y dime Maria, ¿ya se han besado? –Dijo la felina de edad avanzada como si fuera lo más común del mundo, las mejillas de la eriza amarilla se iluminaron al pensar el solo hecho de unir sus labios con los del principie, la felina solo dejo ir una risita por la expresión de la eriza- veo que no lo has hecho, pero también veo que te gustaría, ¿no es así?

-pues la verdad yo… -Maria se quedo callada un momento pensando en la repuesta correcta, debía de admitir que si le gustaría darle un beso en los labios al príncipe Shadow, pero ella sentía algo por el príncipe Sonic, aunque en estos tres días que habían pasado debe que admitir que sus sentimientos por el príncipe Sonic habían cambiado un poco y se había interesado un poco más en el príncipe Shadow- no se que decir

-no te culpo, yo estaría igual, solo míralo es un bombón de verdad –dijo Mikaru sin esconder su notoria sonrisa- bueno les deseo suerte en el pueblo –la carreta se fue deteniendo lentamente, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuando llegaron a la plaza, ambos erizos bajaron y se despidieron de la amable felina la cual se retiro lo más rápido posible cuando se despidió

Maria le abrazo con fuerza el brazo a Shadow para que no se separaran a causa de la gente que había en ese lugar y empezaron a caminar por la plaza del pueblo que estaba rodeada de puestos y tiendas que exhibían cosas novedosas para su compra y consumo, se encaminaron a un puesto en donde vendían sopa de verduras pero la verdad no compraron nada ya que a Shadow le dio algo de nauseas al verlo bien, siguieron caminando y visitando cada puesto que había en la plaza sin preocupación alguna, hasta compraron algunas baratijas por que a Shadow se le hicieron interesantes y extrañas, entre ellas un pequeño cofre hecho a mano de madera que tocaba música al darle cuerda a una manija. El corazón de Maria se lleno de alegría pura al ver al príncipe Shadow tan feliz, en el poco tiempo que llevaba trabajando nunca lo había visto sonreír y eso le alegraba mucho la verdad. Después de haber recorrido todos los puestos de la plaza se fueron a sentar a una banca que estaba al frente de una fuente hecha de piedra dura pero algo llamo la atención del príncipe, un grupo de gente que estaba tocando música para que los pueblerinos bailaran al son del compás, Maria lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo en donde estaban la demás gente bailando, Maria lo tomo de las manos y empezó a girar junto con el aunque al principio fue difícil por que el se negaba pero al ver el rostro de Maria decidió seguirle el juego, después de todo si no fuera por ella no estuviera en el pueblo ahora, personas que estaban hay bailando se detuvieron e hicieron un circulo rodeando a la joven pareja de novios, más a ellos no les importo.

Todo era una historia diferente en el palacio, cada sirviente y personal que trabajaba hay buscaba desesperadamente al príncipe extraviado y a su sirvienta extraviada, la reina no salía de su habitación por la tristeza que sentía en su corazón, tampoco había señal de Sara la nana de los príncipes y el rey había salido en compañía de el general Knucles en busca de los desaparecidos. El príncipe Sonic se encontraba encerrado en su habitación junto con su sirvienta por ordenes de su padre para que estuviera a salvo, pero Sonic tenia otro plan.

-príncipe Sonic, ¿esta seguro de esto? –Pregunto dudosa Amy aun con lágrimas en sus ojos jade que nublaba su vista- no deberíamos decirle a su padre y a su madre o a Sara

-conozco a mi hermano –dijo Sonic mientras salía de un closet con ropa común- si ve a personal del castillo se va a esconder o peor aun va a huir del pueblo con tal de no volver, y la verdad no lo culpo

-cuando vea a mi hermana le voy a dar la regañada de su vida –Dijo Amy con llamas de fuego en sus ojos- la voy a matar

-no la culpes Amy –Dijo Sonic con voz calmada y nostálgica mientras empujaba una pared- ella solo quiso hacer el sueño de Shadow realidad

-¿quieres decir que el príncipe Shadow nunca a salido de este palacio? –dijo Amy sorprendida

-exacto, ni el ni yo hemos salido de esta prisión decorada con oro y plata –Dijo Sonic dándose la media vuelta y viendo directamente a los ojos de Amy, esos hermosos ojos jade lo cautivaban por alguna extraña razón- ya esta, vamos -Amy camino rumbo a la puerta que se había hecho presente en esa habitación pero se tropezó con una tabla salida del suelo asiendo que cayera al frió suelo, cerro fuertemente sus ojos esperando el golpe el cual nunca llego, abrió sus ojos lentamente y se topo con unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas brillantes, las mejillas de ambos se adornaron de un carmesí intenso y se fueron acercando lentamente a los labios del otro, podían sentir la respiración del otro y solo estaban a milímetros de rozar sus labios y…

**SHADOW POV**

Este es el mejor día de mi vida, por fin había visitado el reino en el que vivía después de 21 años de estar encerado en una cárcel de oro y de marfil, si valió la pena esperar. Estaba sentado en aquel enorme prado observando como el cielo se teñía de un hermoso color anaranjado con toques rojizos, al mismo tiempo en el que parte del cielo se oscurecía por la venida de la noche. A mi lado estaba sentada Maria observando también el atardecer, sus ojos azules cielo brillaban con la tenue luz que emitía el sol, debo de admitir que se veía hermosa la verdad aunque por su aspecto se veía que estaba exhaustas por el día que tuvimos, inconscientemente se recargo en mi y se empezó a acurrucar en mi pecho, sentía como mis mejillas ardían en fuego y mi corazón latía a mil por hora que creía que se me iba a salir del pecho, me recosté en un tronco que estaba a mi espalda y puse una mano sobre su mejilla la cual enseguida se ilumino de un tono carmesí, levanto su rostro y nuestras miradas se unieron, me encantaban esos ojos azules cielo, me acerque a ella lentamente y ella hizo lo mismo, podía sentir su respiración y ella la mía, podía sentir que solo estaba a un milímetro de sus suaves labios y…

Hasta aquí llego el capitulo 4: realidades parte 1/3. Espero que les gustara y que haiga valido la pena el tiempo de espera.

Bueno recuerden que solo una de nuestras amigas dará su primer beso así que hagan sus apuestas a favor y en contra, también recuerden que Sonic aun no pone en marcha su venganza y Sara esta también desaparecida, no les voy a dar pistas para el siguiente capitulo así que hasta el domingo en la noche, besos

Se despide Judith Rose Dark

Dejen reviews


	5. REALIDAD 23

Gracias por sus reviews Mizu-Kumi, Toni the hedgehog, S.S. , arcangel91 y Katy ligh hedgehog, de verdad me inspiran para seguir esta historia y me de nuevo disculpas por la tardanza pero ya estamos en evaluaciones así que tardare en publicar, también estoy muy alegre por este fanfictions pero triste por que los otros no tienen tanto interés.

Bueno en el Cáp. anterior, Shadow logro escapar del palacio junto con Maria armando un gran alboroto en todo el palacio, también ambos príncipes estaban por darle un beso en los labios a su sirvienta, y Sara esta desaparecida, como ultimo punto les quiero anunciar que aparecerá un erizo al que todos conocemos y queremos, un alienígena que conocemos la mayoría y uno de mis personajes, bueno sin mas preámbulos aquí esta el capitulo 5.

Los personajes del Sonic Team no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a SEGA.

**Realidad 2/3**

**SHADOW POV**

Me acerque a ella lentamente y ella hizo lo mismo, la abrase con fuerza y la acerqué lo más que podía a mi, quería que escuchara el palpitar de mi corazón que iba a mil por hora o puede que hasta más para que se diera cuanta de cuanto la quería, empezó a cerrar sus ojos lentamente y yo hice lo mismo, sentí su respiración pasiva y ella la mía, podía sentir que solo estaba a un milímetro de sus suaves labios y…

**FIN DEL SHADOW POV**

-ahhhh, ¡que tierno! –al escuchar esta voz ambos erizos se separaron de golpe y voltearon a ver al dueño de esa voz, se trataba de un erizo de color plateado con ojos color dorado que estaba montado en un corcel de la misma nieve en invierno, llevaba puesta una armadura de caballero color plateada con las rejillas del yelmo levantadas- ¿Por qué me ven así?, no me hagan caso –Menciono aquel erizo plateado mientras se acomodaba en su caballo para tener mejor panorama de lo que iba a pasar- sigan con lo suyo

-veo que aun sigues llegando en el tiempo importuno Silver –Dijo Shadow con tono molesto viendo a su viejo amigo de la niñez- ¿qué haces aquí?

-lo mismo te iba a preguntar Shads –pronuncio el erizo plateado bajando de su caballo- tienes a todo el palacio patas arriba, ¿en qué rayos estabas pensando?, creía que era Sonic el que hacia idioteces

-no fue culpa del príncipe Shadow –pronuncio Maria haciendo notoria su presencia en ese lugar- yo fui quien le insistió al príncipe a salir del palacio

-no bella doncella –dijo Silver haciendo una reverencia rápida ante ella- el príncipe sabia que no tenia que salir del palacio por ninguna razón –volteo a ver al príncipe que tenia la cabeza baja al darse cuenta de las palabras de aquel caballero- voy a dejarlos en el palacio antes de que esto empeore –el joven caballero camino rumbo a su corcel y monto en el.

-¡espera! –Grito Shadow a todo pulmón antes de que Silver diera marcha a su caballo- llevadnos al palacio mañana, por favor aun no quiero regresar a esa prisión adornada –vio la mirada seria del erizo plateado- por favor, te lo ruego –Silver abrió sus ojos como platos, ese era un hecho que tenia que estar escrito en la historia de Moubis, el príncipe Shadow, el mismo ser que se a catalogado como el único ser vivo sin alma o sentimiento alguno le estaba rogando, el solo asintió aun sorprendido por lo que había escuchado- gracias Silver

-bueno, vamonos antes de que aparezca alguno de esos caballeros reales presumidos –Dijo Silver para ya irse de hay en compañía de esos dos erizos cuando un sonido de trompetas y pisadas de caballos le llamaron la atención, voltearon al sur en donde venían esos sonidos y era la guardia real dirigido seguramente por el general Knucles que era conocido por su gran habilidad de rastreo- bueno, es cierto, traigo muy mala suerte –los caballeros los habían visto desde lejos y se dirigían a ellos, Silver sabia que si veían a Shadow y a Maria era un hacho que se los iban a llevar a la fuerza otra vez al palacio- rápido, si no quieren regresar hagan lo que les diga –ambos erizos asintieron y siguieron a pie de la letra el plan de Silver, los caballeros no tardaron mucho en llegar a esa zona, el caballo guía era uno de color negro que era montado por el mismo rey Spear, el rey vio al erizo plateado sentado debajo de un árbol y enseguida frunció el seño- Buenos días majestad, ¿Qué hace en este hermoso día?

-no me hagas perder el tiempo caballero de pacotilla –dijo el rey con tono serio mientras bajaba de su caballo y se dirigía asía el- ¿en donde esta mi hijo?

-pus en donde más iba a estar –dijo Silver lo más confiado del mundo cruzándose de brazos- en esa prisión al que llaman hogar

-no te hagas el desentendido –se acerco al erizo plateado y lo sujeto del brazo levantándolo para que estuvieran casi a la misma altura- ¿en donde esta?

-un momento –Silver cambio por completo su expresión alegre y modesta a una seria y preocupada- ¿Shadow esta perdido?, ¿pero que clase de guardias trabajan en el palacio?

-Tu sabes en donde están Silver –dijo un equipna rojo caminando asía donde se encontraban los dos erizos- vamos a hacer algo, te reto a un combate, si te gano me dices en donde están y si ganas dejare mi puesto como general, renunciare a mi espada y me iré de este reino

-es tentador general Knucles –Pronuncio Silver mientras meditaba aun siendo sujetado por el rey- pero no gracias, no quiero que el gran amigo de mi difunto padre renuncie a su espada y al reino en el que nació –Silver dirigió su mirada hacia el lago y el rostro de Knucles formo una sonrisa- no seria justo

-ya no importan –Dijo Knucles caminando hacia el lago- ¡están en el lago! –al escuchar esto casi todos los caballeros se lanzaron al agua para sacar al príncipe de hay pero a la mayoría los tuvieron que sacar a prisa por que el peso de la armadura los estaba hundiendo y otros no sabían nadar para colmo- ¡tarados!, como se les ocurre entrar si no saben nadar y más con la armadura puesta

-les dije que no sabia en donde estaban –dijo Silver- pero no me quisieron hacer caso

-esta bien te creeremos –Dijo el rey vencido y viendo a su tropa- regresaremos al palacio para descansar y reponer fuerza, después volveremos a la búsqueda de el príncipe Shadow –subió a su caballo y volteo a ver a Silver- veo que no se puede esperar honor de un hijo nacido en pecado

_-"si tan solo la reina Aleene supiera la verdad sobre sus hijos"_ –pensó Silver para si mismo viendo como los caballeros se alejaban a gran prisa, cuando los perdió de su vista empezó a trepar el árbol en el que había estado recostado- ya se fue el aguafiestas de tu padre

-gracias Silver –pronuncio Shadow bajando del árbol- te debo una

-me debes 38 –dijo Silver con los cachetes inflados- y aun sigo contando, aparte Sara me pidió que te buscara junto con tu novia

-¡no somos novios! –dijeron los dos al omiso con sus mejillas cubiertas de un rojo carmesí intenso

-no tienen nada de que avergonzase, es común y más a su edad, solo que cuídense por que no creo que a tus padres le guste ser abuelos tan pronto Shadow

Siguieron hablando sobre relaciones sanas, sobre como los había encontrado tan fácilmente y de cómo siguió la vida de Silver después de que su padre murió y lo echaron del palacio por ordenes del rey Spear (**N/A:** Silver fue hijo único de el mejor caballero de la historia de Moubis, el cual estaba casado con una noble de la familia real, para ser más especifica hermana del rey Spear pero ella no podía concebir y la verdad era que al padre de Silver lo habían obligado a casarse con ella, el noble caballero conoció a una hermosa mujer pero no tenia honor por que era una…cualquiera para no decir otra cosa y su amor fue en secreto hasta que nació Silver dando a conocer el deshonor y el adulterio que cometió su padre, su madre murió al darle a luz y su padre murió en manos del rey por haber engañado a su hermana cuando Silver tenia tan solo 7 años, poco después de eso fue expulsado del palacio por no ser noble, pero el rey había jurado matarlo así que casi toda su vida se la había pasado escondido).

Llevaban caminando más de dos horas por aquel sendero, ya estaba oscureciendo y se hacían presentes las estrellas en el cielo, no había rastro alguno de su hermano o de la hermosa señorita Maria, pero una cosa si era segura, si encontraban a uno iba a encontrar al otro. Estaba preocupado por su hermano menor por solo un par de segundos de diferencia, tomo un bocado de aire profundo y volteo a ver a su acompañante y guía, también estaba preocupada por su hermanita y no la culpaba aunque no se parecía nada a la preocupación y miedo que el sentía adentro, nunca le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que su hermano, el responsable, el inteligente y el que nunca haría alguna tontería, hubiera escapado del palacio.

-es mejor buscar un refugio para protégenos de la fría noche –mencionaba una eriza rosada mientras se abrazaba a si misma para protegerse de la fría ventisca- hay una cueva por aquí cerca

-¿cueva? –dijo Sonic confundido por las palabras de la eriza- ¿quieres que duerma en una cueva?

-no quiero –dijo Amy caminando rumbo a una montaña que estaba cerca de hay atravesando una densa parte del bosque- va a dormir en una cueva

-¿con quien me confundes? –Sonic inflo sus cachetes y se cruzo de brazos sin moverse de su lugar- soy un príncipe, no un vagabundo para que duerma en una cueva

-usted escoge, puede seguirme y dormir en la cueva, puede quedarse aquí en el frió y morir congelado o puede seguir caminando hacia el pueblo y correr el riesgo de perderse

-me vengare Amy Rose –Sonic empezó a caminar siguiendo los pasos de Amy hasta llegar a una cueva que a simple vista se veía un poco tenebrosa- dime que esto es una broma cruel

-entre más profundo estemos más calido va a estar –Amy sonrió asía el príncipe para que se tranquilizara y no viera que aquella cueva era tan mala- mi hermana Maria y yo en compañía de mi madre veníamos a dormir aquí

-ya veo por que eres conformista y pobretona –dijo Sonic viéndola sin importancia alguna directamente a los ojos- por eso aceptasteis el trabajo de sirvienta para poder dormir en una cama decente

-disculpe, yo no acepte el trabajo por eso –Amy estaba realmente ofendida por el comentario de aquel príncipe engreído- y para su información no todos tenemos una vida como la suya

-si por que son unos perezosos la verdad y...-Sonic quedo callado al sentir un dolor insorpotabre en su mejilla izquierda, dirigió su mano asía esa zona y volteo a ver a la eriza que estaba al frente de el, la cual estaba derramando lagrimas amargas

-no todos tenemos lo que queremos al tan solo pedirlo, algunos tienen que madurar rápidamente para poder ayudar y proteger a su familia yo tuve que saltarme mi infancia para poder trabajar y ayudar a mi madre con los gastos, tuve que hacerme adulta a los tres años para protegerlas y en especial a Maria, me prive de mucho y olvide mis sueños de viajar por el mundo y de conocerlo solo por ellas –sus lagrimas brotaban rápidamente al recodar su dolor y las tristezas que vivió desde muy pequeña- usted nunca se a sacrificado o a conocido el significado del dolor o la tristeza –Amy dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo a la zona más oscura de la cueva lo ultimo que quería era volver a ver a ese erizo azul otra vez.

Se había soltado una tormenta en todo el reino y sus alrededores, el palacio aun seguía inquieto por la desaparición de el príncipe Shadow y se puso peor cuando también se dieron cuanta de la desaparición de el príncipe Sonic, la reina aun seguía encerrada en su alcoba y no le abría o le hablaba a alguien, ni siquiera al rey Spear, varios caballeros se aventuraron en la búsqueda de los príncipe a pesar de el tiempo, pero no solo de ellos sino también de Sara que aun andaba desaparecida. El rey Spear se encontraba encerrado en la sala del trono pensando en lo que estaba pasando y cual seria la razón.

-ellos están bien –dijo una voz dulce, tierna y algo profunda que parecía de mujer, el rey levanto la mirada y vio a una eriza de mirada rubí que usaba un extraño traje color negro muy ajustado junto con una pañoleta de el mismo color que le cubría la boca, su cabello era de un tono rojizo fuerte e iba suelto, el rey quedo hecho piedra al verla bien, reconocería esa mirada asesina en donde fuera, se levanto rápidamente de su trono y desenvaino su espada- te deberías de preocupar por ti

-¿Cómo rayos me encontrasteis? –Tan solo al escuchar su tono de voz se daba cuenta del gran miedo que el rey sentía en ese momento- ¿y como entrasteis?

-tus guardias no sirven para nada –aquella eriza desenvaino también su espada la cual tenia un mango hecho de oro refinado tan brillante como el mismo sol, su hoja estaba cubierta de sangre la cual goteaba- de todas formas fue divertido acabar con todos aquellos aficionados

-creo que podremos llegar a un acuerdo –el rey guardo su espada de nueva cuenta y empezó a caminar hacia ella aun con su mano sobre el mango de su espada- ¿qué quieres Esmeralda?

-lo que cualquier madre quiere, tener la cabeza del asesino de su hijo –la eriza sujeto con fuerza su espada e hizo la tajada del sol y la luna, el rey muy apenas la logro esquivar pero no del todo ya que pudo sentir como la hoja de esa espada le había rasgado parte de su costado atravesando sus vestidos y asiendo que fluyera un poco de ese liquido vital- te has vuelto débil, esto será fácil

El rey Spear solo dirigió su mano rápidamente en la zona de su costado en donde fluía su sangre, hace mas de 21 años que no veía ese ataque pero una cosa si sabia con claridad, si ella lo quería matar rápido no hubiera dirigido el ataque a su costado así que lo quería hacer agonizar antes de matarlo. La eriza color rojizo de nombre Esmeralda no tardo mucho en hacer su siguiente movimiento el cual fue in cotar de tendón el cual si fue golpe directo haciendo que el rey cayera de espaldas, Esmeralda solo sonrió siniestramente y empezó a hacer cortes superficiales a ese erizo de tono azul fuerte asiendo que este gritara de dolor.

-ya me divertí lo suficiente –levanto su espada para dar el golpe de gracia cuando la punta de una flecha rozo su mejilla llamando su atención, volteo rápidamente y vio a una felina de color añil con cabello largo que casi se estaba arrastrando en el suelo y de ojos color jade brillante que sostenía un arco de madera entre sus manos- ¿Quién eres tu?

-justamente eso te iba a preguntar –Sara volvió a levantar su arco con una flecha lista para disparar- ahora vete de aquí si no quieres tener una flecha atravesada en el corazón

-esta bien –la eriza solo se encogió de hombros y saltando asía una ventana que estaba ubicada en la parte más alta de esa habitación sobre los tronos- de todas formas aun me quería seguir divirtiendo

Esmeralda solo abrió la ventana dejando entrar a la habitación el frió y la lluvia de la noche, salto desde esta sin previo aviso y sin decir nada más, Sara aun le seguía apuntando a la ventana por si era una trampa, pero al asegurarse que se había ido dejo caer su arco y corrió asía el monarca que estaba tendido en el piso agonizando de dolor, con la fuerza que tenia trato de llevarlo asía le enfermería, era un hecho ese día solo estaba empeorando.

Las aves empezaron a cantar a todo pulmón, la fría y lluviosa noche ya se había marchado dejando paso al radiante sol, todo era alegría menos para un joven erizo azul de unos 21 años de edad que no había podido dormir en toda la noche meditando en las palabras de aquella eriza rosada de ojos alegres que habían cambiado a unos de tormento en la noche que apenas se estaba despidiendo, suspiro profundamente y se encaminó asía la zona en donde se supone que estaba aquella hermosa doncella, por su mente paso cuando estuvieron en esa situación tan incomoda, estaba apunto de probar sus delicados labios cuando recibió una fuerte cachetada de la misma, había sido legal, aquel no había sido su día, siguió caminando por aquella cueva cuando visualizo una silueta de una joven acostada en el frió suelo de la cueva, se acerco lo más silencioso posible asía ella y se hincó a su lado, Amy aun seguía profundamente dormida, un sonrojo se hizo notorio en Sonic y se fue acercando más y más a ella, sintió su dulce y pasiva respiración, estaba a milímetros de probar sus labios cuando sintió otro dolor intenso en su mejilla izquierda, había recibido otra cachetada de parte de Amy tan fuerte que cayo de espaldas.

-¿pero que creáis que asías? –Pronuncio Amy con un tono molesto mientras se levantaba y miraba con desprecio a ese erizo azul que se sobaba su mejilla herida- ¿Qué no tiene decencia?

-si tengo –dijo Sonic levantándose del suelo- lo que no voy a tener más adelante serán dientes

Amy solo se dio media vuelta y camino rumbo a la salida de aquella cueva, el príncipe Sonic la siguió ya que sabia que si la perdía de su vista se iba a perder el también. Todo su trayecto asía el pueblo estuvo en silencio por parte de la eriza rosada, no le dirigía palabra o mirada alguna ese erizo azul que portaba sangre real lo cual asía que el trayecto fuera incomodo. Llegaron al pueblo y no hubo lugar en el cual no habían buscado. Ya estaba atardeciendo y ambos erizos se encontraban en la orilla de un lago disfrutando de la vista, ninguno se dirigía palabra o mirada alguna, Sonic por alguna razón no soportaba estar en silencio así que decidió romperlo.

-¿Por qué no me dirige la palabra la hermosa señorita Amy? –pronuncio el príncipe Sonic volteando a verla asiendo que sus mejillas se cubrieran de un hermoso carmesí al ver como su silueta era iluminada por los rayos del sol

-la señorita Amy esta cansada de usted –dijo Amy en tono frió y serio- lo único que quiere es encontrar a su hermana y regresar a su verdadero hogar para no volverlo a ver

El príncipe Sonic al escuchar eso sintió como su corazón se empezaba a agrietar al punto de romperse, lentamente puso su mano sobre su pecho y trato de no recodar esas palabras, todo quedo en silencio otra vez, tan denso y profundo era el silencio que se había formado que ni siquiera se escuchaba el viento que empezaba a soplar.

-¡me prometisteis que regresarías al palacio! –Ambos erizos se dieron cuenta de aquella voz desconocida que no se escuchaba tan lejos de ahí- ¡regresa aquí Shadow! –cuando escucharon ese nombre ambos erizos se levantaron de golpe y empezaron a buscar con la vista el provenir de esos gritos los cuales se escuchaban atravesando el lago y los vieron- ¡Shadow, cuidado! –grito un erizo plateado que lo iba correteando pero paro al ver el lago- ¡Shadow detente!

-¡buen intento pero no regresare a esa prisión…! –dijo el príncipe Shadow antes de caer al lago

-conste que se lo quería advertir –pronuncio aquel erizo plateado tratando de sacar al joven príncipe del lago- no te preocupes Shadow, solo toma mi mano –el erizo negro con algo de difilcutad tomo la mano del erizo plateado y lo saco del lago- ahora, ¡regresaras al palacio!

-¡Silver! –el erizo plateado solo volteo y vio a un erizo azul de unos 21 años de edad de mirada esmeralda que vestía ropas humildes delante de el- ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos?

-Sonic –el erizo plateado se quedo callado y luego golpeo a Sonic en la cabeza- ¡¿Qué rayos crees que haces aquí?, ya tengo suficiente con un príncipe caprichoso!

-¿Por qué todo el mundo me golpea? –Dijo Sonic sobandose la cabeza- solo salí del palacio en busca de este irresponsable

-que extraño que un irresponsable le diga a otro irresponsable –Pronuncio Amy viendo la discusión de estos dos, con su vista vio el parónama y sus ojos se toparon con unos ojos color cielo que le pertenecía a una eriza de color amarillo- ¡Maria! –corrió hasta llegar ante ella y la abrazo con fuerza- no vuelvas a irte así

-ya Amy –pronuncio Maria apenas pudiendo respirar- no me dejas respirar Amy

-bueno será mejor que regresen al palacio –dijo Silver- los reyes han de estar muy preocupados por sus hijos, ¿no lo creen?

-pero si era una tierna reunión –todos voltearon al oír esa voz tan profunda y fría, Silver enseguida desenvaino su espada y se puso al frente de todos ellos viendo con odio a ese sujeto- Silver, hace tiempo que no te veo, dime ¿todo bien?

-no dejare que te acerques a ellos Black Doom –Pronuncio Silver volteando a todos lados para comprobar su teoría y por mala suerte era cierta, estaban rodeados por jinetes que estaban montados en caballos de un color oscuro, tenían un extraño símbolo en el pecho que resaltaba mucho ya que era de color rojo- maté gansee detrás de mi y no lo miren a los ojos

-hoy estoy de buen humor Silver -dijo bajando de su caballo y caminando rumbo hacia el- les prometo una muerte rápida, ¡atrámpelos! –enseguida todos los jinetes bajaron y con algo de dificultad por parte de los príncipes lograron ponerlos de rodillas a todos, Black Doom desenvaino su espada y se acerco al erizo que tenia más cerca para cotarle la cabeza, el cual era un erizo de color negro con rayos rojos en su pelaje el cual tenia la cara inclinada y seguía empapado por el remojon que se había dado, la punta de su espada la puso debajo del mentón de aquel erizo para levantarle el rostro para ver su mirada, pero se quedo congelado al ver esos ojos rubí brillantes, un tipo de escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo asiendo que soltara su espada, todos quedaron el silencio al ver lo que había sucedido, un erizo de color café con ojos ámbar se acerco corriendo a el y puso sus manos en su espalda antes de que su jefe cayera postrado en el suelo.

-señor –dijo aquel erizo en voz baja para que solo su señor lo escuchara- ¿Qué hacemos?

-cambio de planes –dijo Black Doom reponiendo su postura, tomo su espada del suelo y con ella apunto a Shadow- nos llevaremos a este erizo y a los demás los dejaremos vivir por ahora

Los jinetes se quedaron callados por un momento sin hacer movimiento alguno meditando en las palabras de su jefe y luego corrieron algunos a una carreta y sacaron un costal, cuerdas y vendas, empezaron a amarrar a cada uno y a taparles la boca para que no gritaran, metieron a Shadow en el saco y lo subieron a la carreta y sin más esos mercenarios se fueron dejándolos en un dilema.

Hasta yo me sorprendo de mi creatividad, hasta aquí termina el capitulo 5.

Recuerden que el caballero Silver menciono algo de la verdad sobre los hijos de la reina, ¿a que se refería?, también Sonic no a puesto su venganza a marcha y ninguna de nuestras amigas a dado su primer beso, y cual será la verdadera identidad de aquella eriza que trato de matar al rey con aquella espada por que supuestamente el mato a su hijo, y por que aquel mercenario llamado Black Doom se llevo solo a Shadow y ¿Por qué?

Casi todas las respuestas serán respondidas en el siguiente capitulo.

Espero que ahiga valido la pena esperar y antes de despedirme quiero su opinión sobre lo siguiente, ¿les gustaría que hiciera un especial de halloween utilizando a nuestras amigas y nuestros amados príncipes?

Se despide Judith Rose Dark

Dejen reviews


	6. Realidad 33

Hola a todo el mundo, antes que nada les quiero pedir una disculpa por el retraso, es culpa de la escuela y que a partir de diciembre subiré 3 Cáp. por semana; ya se que últimamente los eh dejado con mucha intriga y misterio pero no se preocupen tratare de ya no dejarlos con tantas dudas, tal vez con tres dudas por capitulo basten. Bueno antes de comenzar quiero darle gracias a S.S. , Katy Light the hedgehog y arcangel91 por sus reviws, y gracias por votar, el jueves subiré el especial.

Bueno en el capitulo anterior: hizo presencia una extraña eriza que casi mata al rey Spear pero llego Sara antes de que ella se saliera con la suya, Silver comento que hay un secreto acerca de los príncipes, ¿Qué será?, será que uno de ellos es adoptado o ninguno de los dos son hijos legítimos de la reina, y el príncipe Shadow fue secuestrado por el mercenario mas famoso y temido de todo Moubis, nada más y nada menos que Black Doom.

**REALIDAD 3/3**

Ya estaban a miles de kilómetros navegando en alta mar muy lejos de aquel reino, su visita había sido muy reconfortante y había dado sus buenos frutos, mataron a varios guardias reales que trataron de detenerlos al estar robando la sala sur de los tesoros reales como si fueran una hoja delgada de un framboyán y como premio gordo tenían al príncipe Shadow secuestrado, el próximo monarca que iba a subir al trono y si esa patética familia real los siguiera nunca los encontrarían o bueno nunca encontrarían el cadáver, aunque el cambio repentino de parecer de su señor había sido muy extraño, ellos nunca dejaban sobrevivientes o secuestraban a alguien pero su señor tenia que tener un plan brillante si lo quería vivo. Nuestro querido príncipe estaba en una habitación muy bien cerrada y vigilada, nadie podía entrar excepto su señor Black y su mano derecha Dark.

-aun no comprendo por que los dejamos con vida –menciono un erizo de pelaje oscuro y ojos jade que veía por una ventana del barco- ¿y por que nos trajimos a ese príncesucho?

-¿no lo has visto a los ojos Dark? –Dijo Black Doom sin despegar su vista de una foto que sostenía entre sus manos- su mirada, es igual a la de Esmeralda

-¿Qué tratas de insinuar? –Dark se levanto de su silla y se puso a frente de su señor- ¿crees que el rey Spear pudo haber secuestrado el hijo de mi antigua señora y lo adopto como si fuera suyo solo por rencor al padre?

-tal vez, es solo una sospecha –Dijo Black Doom guardando la foto que sostenía entre sus manos- voy a esperar que sea de noche y se duerma para poder ver si tiene la marca de nacimiento en su mano derecha, y después se lo llevare a Esmeralda

-Black, eres casi como mi hermano de sangre y te digo esto porque te quiero y conozco a mi antigua señora, no te dará otra oportunidad aunque por casualidad ese sea su hijo –enseguida se escucho un golpeteo de sartenes lo cual indicaba que la comida estaba lista, Dark se levanto y se encamino a la puerta- piénsalo bien Black, voy a dejarle comida a ese erizo luego vuelvo

-_"Esmeralda, la luz que eras en mi vida, si este es tu hijo, ¿me perdonarais por mi falta?" –Black Doom solo se recargo y se puso a meditar en su vida y en lo que haría si ese erizo no resultaba ser el hijo de su amada Esmeralda_

En una habitación al final del corredor principal se encontraba encerrado un erizo de color negro con rayos de color rojo que seguía vestido de campesino atado de manos y con una gasa en la boca para que no hiciera ruido, no podía creer que esto le estuviera pasando a el, de el mejor día de su vida al peor de toda la historia del mundo, ya casi se había dado por vencido al no lograse desatar pero eso no lo iba a detener, la puerta de esa habitación se abrió revelando a un erizo de un pelaje oscuro que sostenía dos platos llenos de comida, puso ambos platos de comida sobre una mesita que estaba cerca de una ventana hizo un extraño alemán con la mano y se cerro la puerta dejándolos solos.

-pensé que tal vez quería compañía –Dijo aquel erizo tomando asiento en una silla- espero que te guste y que no seas alérgico a algo –el erizo empezó a comer pero al ver que nuestro amado príncipe no probaba bocado alguno se detuvo- ¿Qué?, ¿no te gusta?, son piernas de pavo con arroz –Shadow solo rodó los ojos y se puso de espaldas para que viera que aun seguía atado- ¿Por qué no lo dijisteis antes?

-_"creía que Sonic era un idiota pero este se lleva el primer lugar" –_pensó Shadow mientras el erizo oscuro le desataba las manos pero cuando sintió la libertad de sus manos se quito la gasa de la boca y enseguida dio un giro rápido y desenvaino la espada del erizo oscuro y le apunto con ella- muy bien, ahora dime que hago aquí y a donde me llevan

-no lo comprenderías y vamos al reino Sheikaist –dijo el erizo oscuro como si nada dirigiendo su mirada al plato de comida del erizo negro- ¿te vas a comer eso?

-creía que Sonic era el más tonto de todos pero hay uno más tonto que el –Dijo Shadow- muy bien dime como puedo salir de aquí o si no…-Shadow sintió la punta de la hoja de una espada tocaba su espalda, soltó la espada haciendo un gran estruendo cuando esta choco contra el suelo, poco después sintió un golpe muy fuerte en su cabeza asiendo que el cayera desmallado al lado de la espada.

-llegasteis a tiempo Black –Dijo el erizo oscuro mientras veía el cuerpo del erizo negro tirado en el suelo- es muy diestro con la espada

-Quítale los guantes –menciono Black Doom viendo al erizo oscuro- que esperas Dark –el erizo solo asintió e hizo lo que su señor le mando, en el rostro de ambos quedo la confusión al ver lo que no podían creer- Dark, dime que tu también vez lo que yo veo

Que suspenso, ¿Shadow tendrá aquella dichosa marca de nacimiento?, ¿Cómo saldrá de esa?, ¿Qué le paso a Sonic y a los demas?, y ¿por que mis padres dicen que escribir es una perdida de tiempo?.

Se despide Judith Rose Dark

Dejen Reviws


End file.
